SOLDAT et cetera
by Kemael
Summary: Seconde Class Zack Fair, vous êtes démis de vos fonctions et renvoyé. Il y a des annonces qui choquent, et celle-là en fait indéniablement partie.


_**Note de l'auteur :** _Bonsoir tout le monde !

Je suis de retour, mais avec une fic longue cette fois-ci, qui j'espère saura vous surprendre et vous plaire malgré son histoire ... un peu particulière ! Elle démarre d'ailleurs sur les chapeaux de roue, alors accrochez-vous bien. Étant absente pendant un mois, le chapitre 2 n'arrivera donc que fin aout, mais la suite de mes publications sera plus régulière à mon retour. Une petite dédicace à Nyny qui en a déjà lu le début et qui attend avec impatience depuis, la voilà enfin :p

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir !

_**Résumé :** _« Seconde Class Zack Fair, vous êtes démis de vos fonctions et renvoyé. » Il y a des annonces qui choquent, et celle-là en fait indéniablement partie.

_**Rating** _: M

_**Pairing :**_ Zack x Cloud

_**Disclaimer : **_Final Fantasy appartient à Square Enix.

* * *

_**SOLDAT et cetera**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Prelude of Ruin**_

« Seconde Class Zack Fair, vous êtes démis de vos fonctions et renvoyé. »

Il y avait des instants dans la vie d'un Homme qui semblaient durer une éternité, il y avait des instants dans la vie d'un Homme qui pouvaient la changer à tout jamais … mais Zack n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils pussent être aussi graves et aussi lourds de conséquences. Debout en position de garde à vous dans le bureau de Lazard Deusericus, le brun n'accusait aucune réaction tandis que son regard paraissait s'être perdu dans un nébuleux sans fin, et pour cause : cette nouvelle était bien trop incroyable pour qu'il pût la digérer aussi facilement, et son esprit était présentement semblable à un pauvre véhicule bloqué au beau milieu d'un embouteillage pendant les heures de pointe. Ses mains officiellement plaquées le long de ses jambes s'étaient faites moites tandis que sa bouche s'était asséchée, et sa salive ne semblait plus vouloir humecter sa langue afin de lui rendre la parole.

Trop violent, tout ça était beaucoup trop violent pour lui.

Les quelques coups frappés à la porte ne lui tirèrent d'ailleurs qu'un vague regard en direction du panneau de bois qui semblait l'avoir plongé au beau milieu des Enfers, mais la vision d'Angeal rentrant sitôt qu'il y fût invité lui tira toutefois une bouille emplie d'espoir. Il ignorait ce qu'il avait fait mais quelle qu'ait pu être sa dernière bêtise en date, il était sûr et certain que son mentor saurait le tirer de ce mauvais pas ! Le Première Classe était toujours là lorsqu'il était dans la panade, et il ne s'était sûrement pas rendu dans ce bureau par le plus pur des hasards, il y avait forcément une raison. Et cette raison, ça ne pouvait qu'être venu aider son chiot préféré !

« Angeal, j'suis content de te voir, je sais pas ce que j'ai fait encore mais je crois que … .

- Silence Fair, je ne veux pas t'entendre. Prend tes affaires et quitte la Tour, je ne veux plus te voir devant moi. »

Le Banoréen n'avait ni crié ni même haussé la voix, mais son ton était si sec et acide que le brun sentit un long frisson d'horreur prendre naissance au creux de sa nuque pour lui lécher désagréablement la colonne vertébrale. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar. Il se savait insupportable par moment, mais son mentor ne pouvait pas pour autant le jeter ainsi dehors sans sommation ! Il ne cherchait même pas à le défendre ni même à lui expliquer ce qui avait bien pu se passer … il ne lui adressait même plus un regard … il suait le mépris à son égard. Le Première Classe lui colla alors rudement un carton dans les bras, et Zack put se rendre compte que son casier avait déjà été vidé et tenait désormais dans cette petite boite, ses affaires entassées à la va-vite à l'intérieur lui donnant l'impression d'être un indésirable qu'il convenait de chasser au plus vite.

« Tu seras dégradé publiquement demain à quatorze heures dans la cour principale. Je te déconseille d'être en retard ou sinon tu risques de le regretter. »

Le regard d'Angeal avait-il déjà été aussi meurtrier ? Le chiot ne se souvenait pas lui avoir déjà vu un air aussi acrimonieux, et ce même envers des ennemis ou des soldats ayant bafoué leur honneur ou désobéit à leurs ordres. Derrières ses abords rugueux et presque trop strict, le Première Classe était aussi terriblement humain, et il savait pardonner des faiblesses tout autant que les pointer du doigt jusqu'à provoquer leurs disparitions. Il savait pardonner … alors pourquoi quittait-il ainsi la pièce après lui avoir craché son verdict à la figure ?

« Bien ceci étant dit, vous avez jusqu'à demain quatorze heures pour également vider votre appartement de fonction. Passé ce délai, vos affaires personnelles seront déposées sur le trottoir afin de ne pas encombrer davantage les locaux. Votre présence dans la Tour ShinRa sera également tolérée jusqu'à demain, mais ne vous attendez pas à être accueilli à bras ouverts par vos anciens collègues, parce qu'ils ont déjà été mis au courant de la situation. Sur ce, veuillez quitter mon bureau.

- Mais attendez, vous devez au moins me dire de quoi on m'accuse, que je puisse me défendre ou … ou au moins savoir ce que je suis sensé avoir fait !

- J'ai dit : veuillez quitter mon bureau. A moins que vous ne vouliez que ce soit le Première Classe Rhapsodos qui vous aide ? Je suis persuadé qu'il brûle d'envie de se charger de vous escorter jusqu'à chez vous. »

Le ton trop calme, presque nonchalant, d'un Lazard assis confortablement dans son fauteuil exaspérait profondément Zack, et le SOLDAT sentait sa colère enfler en lui tout autant que son malaise. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui pouvait lui être reproché qui pût être aussi grave, et ses mains claquèrent alors vivement sur le bois précieux du bureau comme dans un avertissement plus que sous-entendu. Son corps tendu et penché en avant le faisait soudainement ressembler à un loup prêt à bondir sur son patron afin d'obtenir cette fameuse explication, et son ton fut nettement moins calme lorsqu'il s'exprima à nouveau.

« Je ne sortirai pas d'ici avant de savoir ce qu'on me reproche, vous entendez ? Je veux savoir ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça, c'est juste hallucinant ! Je suis rentré de mission ce matin et vous m'êtes aussitôt tombé sur la tronche, alors répondez-moi maintenant ! »

Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de recevoir enfin une réponse qu'une main ferme l'empoigna par le col pour l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, et Zack poussa un grognement lorsque son dos heurta vivement le mur. Ce n'était pas tant la douleur bien minime que ce concentré de surprise et de rage qui le faisait littéralement trembler, et la vision d'un Génésis le toisant méchamment n'était pas là pour le calmer. Il était dans un tel état qu'il ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer dans le bureau, sans doute alerté par son éclat de voix … . Mais quoi qu'il en fût, il n'avait plus qu'une envie à cet instant précis : leur démolir le portrait ! Tant à Rhapsodos qu'à Deusericus ! Et à Angeal aussi vu son comportement ! L'incompréhension totale qui le rongeait lui montait lentement mais sûrement à la tête, et cela dût rapidement être visible puisque le rouquin dégaina son arme en une menace des plus explicites tandis que Lazard fit tout de même l'effort de désamorcer la situation en reprenant la parole de sa voix insupportablement blasée.

« Je vais le répéter une dernière fois, Fair : quittez mon bureau. De toutes façons, je suis persuadé que le Première Classe Hewley se fera un devoir de vous rafraîchir la mémoire lors de votre dégradation, alors ne soyez pas si impatient. Sur ce, vous savez où se trouve la sortie. »

Jeté comme le pire des malpropres … comme un chien mal dressé … comme un individu usagé dont on ne pourrait plus avoir l'usage. En un instant, tous ses états de service, tous ses efforts et toutes ces occasions où il avait risqué sa vie pour la ShinRa avaient été balayés comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une quantité négligeable. Comme si Lazard venait purement et simplement de rayer les dernières années de sa vie … .

Et ça, ça faisait mal.

Ça produisait une douleur à la fois cuisante et lancinante. Une douleur qui écrasait le torse de Zack comme si elle voulait lui arracher le cœur pour le fouler aux pieds. Une douleur qui brouillait son regard devenu trop vague pour se poser sur quoi que ce fût tandis que son corps reprenait lentement sa maîtrise et qu'il se relevait avec des gestes lents. Ne pas penser, il ne devait surtout pas penser. Pour le moment, il devait juste sortir … . Avisant alors que le carton de ses affaires reposait toujours sur le bureau où il l'avait déposé négligemment lorsqu'il s'était énervé, ce fut donc avec des gestes saccadés par l'émotion qu'il vint le récupérer avant de fuir cette pièce maudite, son pas nerveux l'entraînant jusqu'à un ascenseur heureusement vide et qui l'emmena jusqu'à l'étage abritant les logements du SOLDAT et les pièces servant à leurs loisirs.

Son appartement, son refuge. Il avait envie d'y courir sans plus attendre puis de se dissimuler sous sa couette confortable. Il avait envie de s'endormir pour qu'à son réveil, tout cela ne s'avérât finalement n'être qu'un horrible cauchemar. Un cauchemar dont il rigolerait avec Cloud sous le regard blasé d'un Angeal qui lui dirait qu'il ferait bien mieux de reprendre l'entraînement à la place de perdre son temps à raconter des bêtises.

Mais avant de pouvoir atteindre ce fameux refuge, il allait déjà devoir traverser tout l'étage, et l'épreuve n'allait sans doute pas être agréable s'il devait en croire le premier regard qui lui fut adressé sitôt que la porte métallique s'ouvrit afin de lui céder le passage. Les murmures qui émanèrent du premier militaire en direction de son collègue le plus proche semblèrent aussitôt enfler tel un hurlement dans tout le couloir et bientôt, Zack put sentir le poids de dizaine d'yeux s'abattre sur sa personne comme pour l'accabler de tous les reproches et de toutes les accusations tandis qu'il avançait avec l'air le plus serein possible plaqué sur son visage. Le couloir n'était pas extrêmement peuplé à cette heure-ci, mais chacun de ses occupants actuels le fusillait du regard. Sans compter ceux qui sortaient des diverses pièces communes afin d'assister à son passage. Il se sentait présentement comme une bête de foire exposée en public.

Ne pas courir, ne pas leur hurler de détourner le visage … . Pour le coup, le brun ne pouvait même pas leur demander de quoi il avait été accusé et condamné sans davantage de jugement, sous peine de devenir la risée de tous ces charognards qui semblaient n'attendre qu'un signe de faiblesse de sa part pour lui sauter sur le coin de la tronche. C'était certes moins intolérable d'être ainsi méprisé par de simples collègues - en tout cas comparé au fait d'être méprisé par Angeal - mais ça demeurait toutefois une expérience dont il se serait bien passé … .

Tourner au détour du couloir secondaire menant enfin à son appartement fut donc comme un soulagement pour lui, mais ce soulagement ne dura malheureusement même pas une infime poignée de secondes. Parce que désormais, la porte de ses quartiers étaient maculée d'un large tag peint à la va-vite et sans doute tout récemment s'il devait en croire la peinture rouge vif coulant encore le long de la paroi. Un large tag dessinant le mot ''traître'' en lettres capitales comme la pire des accusations.

« Purée mais c'est quoi de cette histoire à la fin … . »

Indéniablement, Zack était trop abasourdi par tous ces événements pour pouvoir encore réfléchir de manière cohérente, et à vrai dire, il n'arrivait même pas à déterminer ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis. Colère, haine, désespoir ? Un grand vide était en train de l'aspirer tandis que sa main droite se posa avec hésitation sur la peinture encore humide, et ses doigts maculés se levèrent rapidement face à ses yeux comme s'il ne parvenait plus à les voir. Statufié devant sa porte, le Seconde Classe observait sa main d'un air absent, tandis que son esprit tentait de rationaliser au maximum en lui repassant le cours de ces dernières journées.

* * *

Le Wutaï.

Cette guerre durait depuis quelques temps déjà, mais c'était pourtant la première fois que Zack y était envoyé. La mission n'était qu'une simple mission de routine pour le brun, et elle était à ce point banale que même Angeal ne l'avait pas accompagné. A moins que ce ne fût justement parce que son mentor n'était pas disponible qu'il avait été assigné à une mission de routine ? La question lui avait traversé l'esprit durant le voyage, mais il l'en avait chassé bien vite. En tant que chef de groupe, il se devait d'être à la fois prudent et attentif afin d'assurer la sécurité des hommes placés sous sa responsabilité, et il n'était ni prudent ni attentif de rêvasser sur des sottises. Certes, ils ne couraient pas grand risque dans cette opération consistant à escorter un convoi de ravitaillement jusqu'à une arrière-base située en zone déjà pacifiée par la ShinRa, mais savait-on jamais ? En tout cas et vu qu'il s'agissait de leur première mission extérieure, le bataillon de bleus n'avait justement pas été mis au courant de cette information … .

Le voyage s'était donc fait dans un état de stress que le brun avait presque trouvé amusant vu la situation véritable, mais il avait toutefois réussi à ne pas se trahir. Ou alors à passer pour un Seconde Classe un peu trop sûr de lui ou un peu trop détendu, au choix. En tout cas, il avait eu un bon contact avec ce groupe de miliciens - même s'il était avant tout leur chef et non pas leur ami - et il avait donc su les guider tout en leur dispensant maladroitement ses conseils afin de rester en vie le plus longtemps possible. Angeal aurait été présent, il aurait sans doute été mort de rire en assistant à la scène atypique de son chiot fou incitant ses hommes à la prudence et à ne surtout pas foncer sans réfléchir. Faites ce que je dis et pas ce que je fais … alors jucher sur son véhicule et finissant son laïus, Zack aurait juré entendre la voix de son mentor se moquer gentiment de lui avec cette citation !

Deux jours de voyages en camion par des chemins tous plus tortueux les uns que les autres afin d'endurcir ces jeunes, quatre jours sur place afin de les laisser se familiariser avec un théâtre d'opération extérieure, puis trois nouveaux jours de trajets mais par un tout autre chemin cette fois-ci. Montagne à l'allée et détour en terrain découvert au retour. Il n'y avait décidément pas plus basique ! Tout s'était d'ailleurs déroulé à merveille et sans le moindre accroc, mise à part une cheville foulée et une petite insolation.

* * *

Rien ne s'était passé d'alarmant ni d'étrange. Ni de la part de ses hommes ni de la part de l'ennemi. Le calme plat, la routine habituelle … . Mais alors pourquoi était-il soudainement dans une telle panade ? Est-ce que le problème pouvait se situer entre son retour et sa convocation dans le bureau de Lazard ? Dans la mesure où il était rentré aux premières lueurs du jour et qu'il avait à peine eu le temps d'aller se doucher et de passer des vêtements propres avant d'être convoqué séance tenante, c'était tout de même assez peu probable.

Un long soupir émana alors du jeune homme pour se propager dans ce couloir pour le moment déserté, mais il pouvait toujours sentir le poids des regards dans son dos, le plantant comme autant d'aiguilles assassines souhaitant martyriser ses chaires en signe d'expiation. Quelle hypocrisie ! Il côtoyait ces hommes depuis des mois pour certains d'entre eux, mais il ne leur avait apparemment fallu que quelques minutes et une vague rumeur pour le condamner et le placer au ban de la société.

Traître … ce mot incompréhensible le faisait presque loucher tant il était près de sa porte, et ce fut finalement avec des gestes nerveux qu'il alla chercher sa clé dans sa poche de pantalon, sa main légèrement tremblante lui causant quelques difficultés lorsqu'il fallut glisser cette dernière dans le creux de la serrure afin d'enfin pouvoir fuir et se réfugier sur son territoire temporaire. Il venait d'ailleurs tout juste de déverrouiller le système de sécurité dans un claquement sourd du pêne lorsqu'un bruit de pas résonna dans son dos, et Zack se retourna alors vaguement pour voir qui s'approchait ainsi de lui.

Une tignasse blond défiant les lois de la pesanteur, deux orbes bleues … .

« Cloud ? »

Et lui, venait-il également pour l'accabler et le condamner ?


End file.
